Under The Sky 2:Fallen Dreams
by RamenNoodlesX
Summary: A sequel to Under The Sky, months have passed since the mysteries and tragedies had occurred. Keiko writes in her journal of the events that took place afterwards. Tsuna thought everything would be fine, and everything was solved. But now he is trapped in a state between dreams and reality as he is tortured by the ghost of Kyoko who should be dead. A psychological romance mystery!
1. The Beginning of Dreams

**Heyoh Noodles! I know some of you probably weren't expecting a sequel so soon! Well I wasn't either, I wanted to go back and correct mistakes in the first one however I wanted to get this out here real quick while I work on fixing up the first story! Which means if you haven't read the first Under The Sky then be sure to do that before you read this! Regardless here is the sequel! The last UTS had a focus on mystery and suspense, so this time I will add psychological in there as well as we dive into the human mind! Things will get trippy, scary, creepy, but also heart breaking and chop full of love! I learned from my last project, so this one will be much better than the original! Once again, full of symbolism, themes, and lessons. So let's see who can figure all that out! This time we also have dual protagonists on each side! Keiko and Tsuna will share this story, though mostly Tsuna. So that's cool! Also the story is more darker and much more mature, so once again if you feel you don't want to read some sensitive parts I will mark it so you don't have to! I ay even change it to Mature so I have mor efreedom to write some scenes. READ ON NOODLE  
**

* * *

"Today marks the day that ten years have passed since that incident occurred. It was hard to explain what was going on since I was so young when it happened. I was only a five year old little girl, and already the world was so dramatic…so…different. From a very young age I had lost my mother who died mysteriously in a car crash, but luckily I met my father whom she talked about practically every day. Though now I can't remember everything she said, but it was enough to make me love my Papa so dearly, to admire him. I began living with him, and this woman I didn't like very much at first but warmed up to like she was my own mother. There were also other kind ladies with their own children whom I became friends with. However, strange things happened to me during that time…it was hard to understand…I remember the fear…the sadness…seeing my father…my papa…it's heart breaking to speak about now. But my therapists said it would be best if I write everything down in a journal. To write these memories down on paper because I can't speak about them so openly. So let me first begin by saying my name is Keiko Sawada…now a fifteen year old girl…in high school…and years ago…before the day the sky turned dark. My Father Tsunayoshi Sawada defeated the strongest foe he has ever encountered..."

**Ten Years Ago**

Tsunayoshi Sawada is sitting within his office within the mansion that belongs to Yuni. He has been staying there for the time being in Namimori until he can find his own apartment here. He has a lot of things on his mind like transferring schools from Tokyo to Namimori, being the Mafia Boss which is no simple task, and on top of that he has to be a father to four girls….

Tsuna had a few months ago become the father of a little girl named Keiko. Keiko is the daughter of Kyoko Sasagawa, whom was entrusted to Tsuna in her will to be taken care of before she…passed away. A mirror image of Kyoko herself, Keiko was a good child. A very good child, but unfortunately this little girl has terrible things surrounding her life which are hard for Tsuna to think about.

Having to be so young and go to her own mother's funeral, seeing the ones she loves get hurt, and the fate of becoming the next mafia boss after Tsuna. Since Tsuna discovered that Keiko is his biological daughter. A direct result of a mastermind by the name of Kiyoshi Fuji, a master bioengineer and scientist of human minds and emotions. He was able to create a drug to control people that allowed him to manipulate the Vongola. He did many terrible things, commit so many crimes, and probably even more hidden atrocities. He forced Chrome Dokuro who now goes by Nagi, to be raped and beaten by Mukuro without his own will. He manipulated members of Yuni's Family to kill each other, obliteration her Famiglia and leaving her alone. He forced Haru Miura's family to move so she could be alone in isolation. A similar isolation to the one Tsuna threw himself into after he had confessed to Kyoko…only to be rejected by her.

Tsuna knows not how much of his life was being controlled by someone else, being completely manipulated by one man! One man who thought he was life itself, which now makes Tsuna contemplate such a thing. Life always throws hardships our way, no matter how terrible they may be. However, we need this to occur so we can grow and become better people. And Tsuna hates to admit it, but because of Kiyoshi he did become a better person. He was stronger, wiser, and he felt his heart was better because of it. Everyone became a better person because of what had occurred. That was the thing that tore Tsuna in two, the person he hated the most…helped him so much in the darkest of ways. Tsuna slams his fist on his desk as now his mind is filled with such thoughts.

Tsuna had defeated Kiyoshi…or at least that's what he thought. Kiyoshi Fuji's plans were crushed by Tsuna refusing to go along with them anymore, but Tsuna's refusal was all a part of the plan. Kiyoshi had commit suicide with his body found outside his base of Mount Fuji. He was dead for sure. All the mysteries were solved, and everything was fine except for one thing. Tsuna is now being haunted, tortured, and is now living a nightmare every day. A literal nightmare…

He can no longer read words so easily, sometimes not at all as if he has a form of Dyslexia. He sometimes sees he has more digits on his hands and feet, blurriness of the things around him, and sometimes when he looks in the mirror he sees not himself but some monster of himself. These were all signs of a person who is dreaming. Yes, Tsuna is stuck somewhere between dream and reality. A fantasy world and the real one where he can no longer tell the difference between the two sides. Because another prominent aspect of dreams…are speaking to dead people…and one dead person has been constantly showing in Tsuna's life. Every day, every hour, and every waking minute this person is beside Tsuna! Taunting him! Torturing him! Guiding him deeper into this never ending nightmare! The woman whose death he believes…is his fault. He is the murderer…he never intended for it to happen…he had no control! But they say in dreams, one's guilt is reciprocated in them. Sometimes a monster that you try to run away from is a symbol of a problem you face in life. Tsuna's guilt…his despair…his fears…all in the form…of…

"_Rock-a-bye baby, in the treetop__  
__When the wind blows, the cradle will rock__  
__When the bough breaks, the cradle will fall__  
__And down will come baby, cradle and all…" _  
That terrible lullaby that Tsuna hears constantly, she sings it from time to time. There she was, sitting in front of Tsuna's desk casually while reading a book that Tsuna couldn't tell what the title said on its cover. That wicked smile she had on her face as she sung the lullaby, that dastardly look in her brown eyes. That terrifying appearance of a pure white wedding dress with white heels, complimented by her auburn hair, and serene white skin of her body. If this had been the past Tsuna then he surely would tell himself he is dreaming to see such…a beautiful woman. But Tsuna was horrified now, because he was staring at a dead woman. Kyoko Sasagawa who was sitting in front of him.

"Must you always…sing that lullaby?" Tsuna asked her with a clear sense of dread in his tone of voice. Tsuna took a deep breath and held it in as he stared at her intensely. She smiled as her narrowed eyes looked upon Tsuna with a grin stretched across her face.

"Oh?" She said speaking a mocking tone. "Is there something the matter…_Tsuna-Kun_? Do you not like…that lullaby? I oh so enjoy it dearly, it has so many meanings that are still debated today on what it means you know. However, commonly is simply about a baby…who is put. To. _Sleep_," She said stressing that word to Tsuna. Sleep. How long has it truly been since Tsuna has slept? Or perhaps he is sleeping even now? The horror of it all, to not know what is real and what isn't. This Kyoko, closed her book and crossed her legs as she stared at Tsuna. Keeping the grin on her face as she looked at him.

"You look so tired Tsuna…why don't you and I go to bed now? Just like before…" Kyoko said as she lifted up her dress to show off her legs, and was inches away from showing her under side. "Aren't you curious? Do you not desire me? I thought you _loved _me Tsuna-kun! Why don't you let your true self dictate that heart of yours, running away from yourself is a race you cannot win…" She said as she stuck her tongue out and licked her finger provocatively. Her luscious lips that looked exactly like Kyoko's, her red tongue that Tsuna once dreamed about invading his mouth for deep kisses. She was tempting him, and Tsuna knew this.

"Shut up! I loved…you…no…I loved the real Kyoko Sasagawa! You can't be her! She's…dead! And you…are some abomination of this nightmare!" Tsuna shouted at her. Kyoko looked playfully sad and spoke in a baby like tone.

"Oh…Tsuna-Kun…have I been a bad girl? I am so sorry to hear you say that…I…I feel terrible…maybe you should punish me then…?" She said with puppy dog eyes that sparkled in the light before she appeared right in front of Tsuna in an instant. She was sitting in his lap with her arms wrapped around his neck. Tsuna tried to lean away from her or quickly get out the seat but he was paralyzed. Tsuna's face however could show emotions he thought and he tried to show none however. He wouldn't give this…Kyoko…any satisfaction from seeing his emotions. He damned her strange ways to use abilities similar to dreams.

Sleep Paralysis, was one of her more than annoying abilities she had over Tsuna. Sleep paralysis was a phenomenon in which people, either when falling asleep or wakening; temporarily experience an inability to move. More formally, it is a transition state between wakefulness and rest characterized by complete muscle weakness. It is commonly believed our minds do this so we do not act out what we are doing in our sleep. Yet she uses it constantly to make sure Tsuna can't get away from her.

"Come on Tsuna-Kun…you know you want me so badly. You've always wanted me…" She said as she leaned her head in close to Tsuna's face as if to kiss him but instead moved to the side of his head to whisper in his ear. Her voice speaking so softly, in the voice Tsuna once loved so much. Now caused him to feel such anger and sadness at the same time!

"You don't think I knew what you felt for me? What you thought about me? You're a guy through and through; right now your body is being honest with me…hehe..." She said looking down as she rubbed her bottom against Tsuna. Tsuna kept a straight face and ignored whatever his body may want of this. He refused to give in, and refused to let lust conquer his sense of reasoning.

"So why don't you just give in? Take me…make me your one and only. Forget Haru…" Kyoko said which Tsuna now could not ignore. He glared at her and muttered in her small ear, "I will never abandon her. I love her…" He said angrily but Kyoko just laughed in his ear. "Do you? Do you really love Haru? Or perhaps you truly love Nagi? Or Yuni? Or me…? Let's be honest here, your heart is divided amongst us four! You are what Hell of a person Tsuna…falling in love with so many girls. Hmph, but then again we all fell in love with you. However, I am the one who had your child so I suppose that means you like me the best?" She said in his ear finally before pulling away and began to pull down her dress to reveal her chest to Tsuna. Her bosom out in full view for Tsuna to see, the memories of which Tsuna knew was deep within his mind from when he first saw them. The night they did make love, and Kyoko was pregnant with Keiko.

Kyoko then put her arms around Tsuna's neck once more. Showing that her arms won't cover up her chest at all, she is giving herself up to him. Tsuna felt he had movement in his arms again, apparently so he can use them on her. But Tsuna kept his arms at his side and refused to move at all or say anything.

"Oh don't be like that Tsuna-kun! I know you better than you know yourself! You hate being alone, your thoughts, your feelings; your mind eats you alive! But yet you persist on being alone once again. Here we are alone in your room; you don't come out much anymore. Leaving poor Haru to wonder where your relationship is going? Oh I know my best friend quite well too; you see she will cry through the nights. Wondering what she did wrong? Is she good enough? Can she help you at all? Oh woe is Haru!" Kyoko proclaimed with her hand upon her temple, acting as a damsel in distress. She was truly angering Tsuna, how dare she use Kyoko's face, her voice, and say such things about Haru!

"Ah! You're angry with me aren't you Tsuna? But you know…right now I am real. I am Kyoko. I am inside of your head, so you can't hide anything from me. I know everything you know, all your secrets and hopes! I can see it all like watching television. Even the things you like to bury deep inside of yourself…hmm…let's see…oh like Haru's body…she is quite the lovey woman isn't she?"

"Stop it…" Tsuna muttered to her. He didn't want her to go on, he wanted her to stop! He had enough of this!

"Her full naked body…so lovely…now as a girl I can tell you that even from my point of view she is gorgeous…so beautiful! What do you like about her most? Hmm her smile? So pathetic of you! Do you not long for the feeling of a woman's chest, the plumpness of a female's posterior? The curves that only a woman can possess as one her greatest assets to her form? Oh I know you so well Tsuna! I know you love Haru, but you can't deny your love for them all! You only went out with Haru because she was first!" Kyoko said mockingly.

"That is not true!" Tsuna shouted back at her.

"Yes it is!" She shouted back with a glare before on her face before she turned it back to that smile of hers. "You know…a thought just occurred to me! You are the mafia boss of the Vongola. The strongest mafia Family in the world! You can do…_anything_ Tsuna. _Anything_ at all. So why not…just have all four of us to yourself Tsuna?" Kyoko said to Tsuna whose eyes widened.

"Polygamy? You mean marry all four of them? N-no…that…is impossible! It's illegal to do that!" Tsuna told her but Kyoko put a finger to his mouth and told him hush little baby.

"Why not? You speak as if the mafia is legal? You speak as if the mafia world upholds the rules of everyday society. You're the boss Tsuna! You can have us all! You can have everything…think about it…" She whispered as Tsuna felt himself casted away into another world.

(Mature Scene:Read at your own discretion! Nothing too rated M or Adult like, but once again for those younger readers I would suggest not reading this! Even though I know you probably will anyway, but don't say I am not a good role model!)

He found himself opening his eyes to the ceiling where he saw Haru's face moving in his eyesight. Brown ponytail, brown eyes, and that lovely smile Tsuna knew so well.

"H-Haru…? Is that…really you?" Tsuna asked Haru who smiled at him. Haru put a hand on Tsuna's check and rubbed it passionately. Tsuna rose his head up to see to his surprise that Haru wasn't wearing any clothes at all and neither was he. Before Tsuna could ask what is going on Haru shushed him with a finger to Tsuna's mouth. She pushed him back down to the bed and began kissing his chest slowly. It felt heavenly to Tsuna and he slowly found himself caught in her pace. That's when he looked over to his left to see Nagi standing there with nothing but a towel on! Her long purple hair that fell to her shoulders that was drenched in water. Tsuna questioned why she was here in embarrassment, he tried to move but he couldn't!

Nagi then dropped the towel from herself and showcased her womanly body. She then joined them on the bed as she got behind Tsuna and let her lap be used as a pillow for Tsuna. He could look up to see her chest and her purple eyes staring at him with a smile. Tsuna discovered he could no longer speak when he looked in front of him to see Yuni was there too without clothes. She was aiding Haru in her kisses as they moved down his chest. Her solemn black eyes and short black hair, she was beautiful. Haru was too, and so was Chrome. What was going on? No he enjoys this too much to care. Wait, was he telling himself? He should care? But this feels so good!

That's when he was finally joined by Kyoko in this world of his. She was naked like the rest of the girls and she crawled onto the bed as Haru and Yuni moved to the side to let her be on top of Tsuna. She then allowed Tsuna to enter her body as he felt the pleasure run through him. She began to pant as she then leaned in closer to him and whispered, "_Rock-A-Bye Baby…._"

This was the world Kyoko wanted him to see? A world where all four of them was his alone? He could do anything he wanted to with these girls could he not? They were his…they were like his toys? Yes, they were like toys for him. Their feelings? He could perhaps easily convince them to be joined together like this if he tried hard enough? Could he truly convince him of this? But they all loved him…and isn't love easy to manipulate? Kiyoshi did it easily…to them so why not Tsuna…that's when Tsuna looked into the eyes of the girls around him. They were off, they seemed different! Their eyes were not the ones that were filled with such powerful emotions. Love, hope, pain, and heart…they did not hold those powerful emotions!

No! This is but a dream! A delusion that Kyoko wanted to convince him of! Tsuna woke himself up from this dream, he found himself back in his office where he pushed Kyoko off of him to the floor. He stood up panting as he rubbed his head that sweating, he was drenched. He looked down at Kyoko who smiled as looked up at him.

"Awh…you ruined the fun before I could truly enjoy myself. Then again you looked like you enjoyed yourself more…hehe…isn't love so great Tsuna-kun?" Kyoko said as she appeared next to Tsuna again. She seems able to appear anywhere to Tsuna, as she is in his head. Everything she does is just in Tsuna's head! He knows it! But he does not know how or why? For what reason? This had to be Kiyoshi's doing! He did something to Tsuna but he didn't know what! And he isn't able to get away from this demon to try to figure it out.

Then Tsuna heard Haru's voice outside the door calling out to him. Of all times for Haru to show up, it had to be now? When he was having thoughts of other women? Thinking about other women's bare bodies that lied before him like fruits in a basket. He felt the shame of it all weigh down on his neck. The guilt that made his heart drop and his stomach feel ill. How could he face Haru now? Kyoko was just smiling at him and motioning to the door.

"What are you waiting for Tsuna-Kun? Aren't you going to answer her? Speak to her? I understand it may be hard to speak to the girl you're dating when you're insane! But trust me a good conversation starter would be. 'Haru! I am seeing your dead best friend! She wants to have sex with me, she wants me to marry many women, and she wants…me!' That works well right?" She said as she taunted him. Tsuna ignored her but she was partially right. Tsuna couldn't tell Haru, he just couldn't! Because he knew if he did then Haru would try to help him. But he knows…Haru can't do anything for him. Kyoko is in his head, and could tear the two apart at any moment! He couldn't go to Nagi or Yuni either! Kyoko had him trapped, and he had to handle this himself.

Haru asked if Tsuna was okay, and wanted to talk.

"Hey…we haven't spoken in a while…I umm…know you're busy with mafia work like you said. I just thought that…maybe..I don't know I could help you out? Or you could take a break for a moment and it can be just us you know!" Haru said from the other side of the door. Kyoko laughed as Haru said it would be just them. Kyoko put up three fingers and winked as Tsuna wanted to do so many things to her but couldn't! He calmed himself down and spoke from the other side of the door he walked over to.

"Ah…I…I'm sorry Haru. I know..I really should take a break…so umm…" Tsuna looked back to Kyoko who was actually motioning him to go on with her hand. It surprised Tsuan but everything this woman does surprises him.

"Yeah! Yeah! I'll be out in a moment, just got to finish some things and maybe we can go out. Let's bring Keiko to the park; she has been dying for us to take here there!" Tsuna said with a smile. He couldn't tell but Haru was so relieved to hear Tsuna say that. She has been longing to go out with Tsuna for some time now, and perhaps finally Haru could be with Tsuna. Haru agreed and told Tsuan she was going to get ready with Keiko. He heard her footsteps as she walked away and Tsuna glared at Kyoko.

"Hey, don't look at me like that. I did nothing wrong Tsuna-Kun,' She said grinning at him maliciously.

"Look…I don't know what the Hell you are or why you torture me like! Or what the Hell you want! But you BETTER not interfere with Haru, or Keiko, or anyone I care about! Leave their happiness alone!" Tsuna told her as he walked over to her and stared her in the eyes. He looked very fierce as he spoke so seriously. Kyoko stood up and looked him in the eyes, not intimidated in the slightest.

"You are in no place to command me Tsuna-kun. I run the show here…not…you! But…I'll play nice. I did get to see something good today…and of course you got to see something very nice too…" She said as she looked down at her chest. Tsuna pushed her aside as he went to put up the things from his desk and headed back to the door.

"Well, have fun with Haru and our daughter. Oh do take care of her; we don't want to leave her behind or anything. You do love her so much as I do! But let me tell you this Tsuna-Kun…you don't really want to be in love. It's painful, pointless, and overrated. And with me around, you won't need love," Kyoko said as she waved Tsuna goodbye. Tsuna had his hand on the doorknob and was tempted to run out this room. To leave this apparition of Kyoko behind and escape her for as long as he can. However, he didn't feel like he would be the Tsuna he knew he was. The person everyone knew and cared for. He turned his head around and looked at Kyoko who looked back at him.

"You know…I hate you now…I loved you once…but I hate you now. But my hate is misplaced…it's not your fault. Nothing is your fault…everything is my fault. Because I know you are hurt Kyoko…I know that deep down you're hurt and just because you can't see the wound. Doesn't mean it's not hurting," Tsuna said to Kyoko who stared at him for a moment silently. She just stared at him with a confused, somewhat angry, but confused look.

"You are a fool Tsuna-Kun…your mind is more insane than you realize. Saying that a dead person is hurt. You once told Keiko that when people die, they don't go anywhere. They stay by your side…and here I am right by your side. Torturing you every day…and yet…you say I am hurt? You are a fool!" She told him loudly. Tsuna nodded his head to this in agreement.

"I know…I am a fool. But I can't be mad at you for being here by my side. Because at least you can watch over Keiko, and see everyone you once loved again. It's nice seeing you again Kyoko, and I'm sorry that out of all the mistakes I've made. My biggest one…is what happened to you. I thought the only way to make you happy was to let you go, and so I did. But look what happened to you…I should've held onto you. Even as a friend…" Tsuna said finally before he waved goodbye to Kyoko and walked out the room. Leaving Kyoko by herself in this room. She then looked behind her to behind Tsuna's desk to the window. The sky was clear today, and didn't look so gloomy. That's when Kyoko suddenly fell to the ground in pain as she grabbed her head.

She began talking to herself as her body faded in and out. "You…how many times must I force you out! Stay away…he doesn't need you….he has me…I am in control right now! Not you! Now stay way…stop fighting…me…for control! I will not stop…until I destroy…_his_ work…just like _he _destroyed me. Damn…you Kiyoshi…damn you! Look what you did to me…to everyone I cared about…to _him_! I will…fight you to the very end…and you too…_me_…"


	2. Happy Day

**Hey Everyone :D! It would seem the first chapter is off to a good start bwahahah! Yes indeed, this story will have disturbing and creepy moments! Adding horror to the story as well! BWAHAHAH! But this is still a romance story at its core so don't worry about that! I just wanted to take the romance to a much deeper level using psychological aspects that I am actually studying currently! SO YOU GET READ AND LEARN! Also it seems you guys enjoyed the new Kyoko, which is probably the most unique way to depict her character at least I think she is. I have also thought about how this story will already sort of end, along with the plot twists of the century! Anyway read on noodle!  
**

* * *

"My father, Tsuna, was going through some very difficult times it seems. Though at the time I was not fully aware of what was going on with him, there would be days where I didn't see him at all. Maybe even a full week. He would often close himself off in his office and stay there for long periods of time. I would hear him talking to himself as if someone else was there. I often asked Haru who Tsuna was speaking to but she would just look off sadly and tell me my father is working very hard. He is just tired and sometimes may speak to himself. At the time even that answer confused me as I wondered why my father was so tired, why was he so sleepy, and I told myself:Papa needs to have more sweet dreams! How ironic it was for me to say such a thing. For my father was dreaming…and perhaps I was too. No we were all dreaming, and we didn't even realize it. How can we even tell that right now we are in reality? For in dreams and reality we feel pain, we love, we think, and we strive for happiness. However, in reality we forsake the things that should be as common to us as breathing air. But in a dream, you value every little thing that happens to you, like being with the one you love when in reality you cannot. So what is better? The dream? Or reality? I think now…that was what my father was desperately trying to decide for himself. But he was faced with several challenges…he had to face the _Sins of the Heart. _Something that I wouldn't find out later what that meant or what it did. However, I know the first sin my father encountered was Lust. A sin that spread to all of us like weeds…"

"Miss Keiko Sawada, are you not done writing in your journal for today?" Kieko became startled when she heard her name get called by the doctor. She was sitting at the desk in the room of the hospital she was instituted in that had given her. Keiko turned her head over to look at Doctor Laever, the man who was overlooking this entire thing. He was a tall man with a black swirl of hair on his head. He wore black framed glasses that covered his comforting blue eyes and had a toned, brown complexion. He was wearing the usual white doctor's attire with black pants.

"Ah…yes doctor! I had just finished writing today's entry in matter of fact," I told him as I closed my brown journal closed before setting in the drawer under the desk. I then got up and stretched as the doctor came in to thank me for coming in today.

"It's great that you're able to finally write about these things…and remember to take your time. I understand it's hard for you…to remember much," Dr. Laver told Keiko who gave a soft sigh and looked at him.

"Yeah…I know doctor. It's coming back to me…slowly but surely. Each day I remember something new…but it sucks my memory is in scrambles! It would make things easier for me if I remembered everything…then maybe I can find…I can find out what happened to my parents…" Keiko said as she turned around to look at herself in the mirror of the room. Keiko could see her mother and father in the mirror standing next to her with their hands on her shoulders. She would think how much she looks like her mother with some resemblance to her father. She had her mother's big brown eyes, and shared the same auburn colored hair as her. Only thing is her hair was really spiky like her father's had been but not to an unnatural level like his. Currently, she was wearing the Namimori Middle school uniform, a black-gray vest, red ribbon around her neck, and a dark gray skirt with a black studded belt around her waist. Plus she had to wear her XI gloves that her father had given her. Right now they were just mittens with the number 27 on them, but they were her prized treasure. She stared down at the worn mittens and smiled at them.

"Ah…those gloves were from your father correct?" The doctor pointed out to Keiko who was surprised by his presence. She had totally forgotten he was even in the room for a moment.

"Ah yes…he had given it to on my sixth birthday. He said one day I would needs these gloves to protect myself. Of course I didn't think he meant it in the whole mafia way, but to me these gloves were a symbol that he was protecting me…always…" Keiko said as she then turned her hands into fists.

"Ah…does that mean you won't injure any people today?" The doctor eyes Keiko who began whistling innocently. The doctor sighed as he looked Keiko straight in the eyes.

"How many was it today Miss Sawada?" He asked Keiko who acted like she couldn't believe what she was hearing. She walked towards the door giving out loud grunts and "no ways" as she tried to escape. The doctor called out to her again and she turned around to see him glaring at her.

"O-okay…I might have accidentally sort of kind of…punched a guy and threw him in an ice cream truck!" Keiko stated with a pouty face.

"Oh my lord Keiko! What did the poor boy do to you?" Dr. Laever asked her in shock.

"H-he tried to look up my skirt! And no way in Hell was I going to just let him do it! I will have you know these are my favorite panties! My super powerful battle undies! No man's eyes shall lay eyes on it so easily without feeling the full force of a thousand burning creators of death!" Keiko shouted as she ignited her fists in Sky Flames unintentionally. She saw the doctor sighing at her as she tried to blow out the flames on her hands quickly but it wouldn't work.

"And how many times must I tell you that you are a special case in the mafia world. You are a direct descendant of the Vongola blood line from your father whose compatibility was very high with your mother. A very rare case where you have an extraordinary amount of Sky Flames! You will become unstable if you let your emotions get the best of you!" He stated to her strictly. Keiko rolled her eyes at him with a sigh and her arms folded across her chest.

"Yes, yes I know Doctor! You don't need to lecture me all the time…I can control my flames a lot better now!" Keiko exclaimed to him who just looked at her in disbelief.

"Oh really? You can control your abilities now? So no more burning down lingerie stores…"

"They didn't have the size I want! They were discriminating against girls with smaller bust sizes!"

"No more getting so emotional during movies that you blow up a theatre…"

"Anyone would cry if they saw a small deer find its mother again!"

"Keiko. You threw a guy into an ice cream truck for doing a childish prank! Which I must ask, he is okay right? You did get him out of there?" Dr. Laever said to Keiko who stopped and looked at him.

"…Oh shit," Keiko said to herself as she hit her face with the palm of her hand. The doctor sighed loudly this time.

"That's another phone call I should be expecting…you know a doctor's note can't excuse everything you do!" He said as he walked over towards the door and opened it for Keiko to depart.

"Well no biggy Doctor! I can just use the ol' Undicesimo privileges! Being a mafia boss does have it perks you know…" Keiko winked at Dr. Leaver who stared at her.

"Perks you cannot use until your tutor Reborn approve you to be the boss. And until you can control your powers, mature _a lot_ more, and learn that boys are your punching bags. Then perhaps you have a 1% chance at becoming a full boss!" Dr. Leaver said which made Keiko growl at him.

"Oh whatever…I just got to practice more! In matter of fact I know just the specimen…to practice on!" Keiko exclaimed with a big grin stretched across her face as she quickly ran out the door through the other workers and patients rudely as she did. Dr. Laever wanted to tell not to run in the hospital but then again she would just fly instead. Luckily this is a mafia hospital otherwise they would be sued so badly. He couldn't believe it, but he knew that girl would carry on her father's legacy. She would bring the one to bring this world out of the nightmare that was brought about.

Keiko went to the front door of the main lobby. She then looked to her left to see a woman standing there ready to put on her Dark Miasma suit. A full black leather suit which will protect people from the Dark Miasma outside.

"Is the DM really heavy today in some areas?" Keiko asked the woman who looked at her with sorrow filled eyes.

"Indeed…some areas are completely covered with the stuff. There have been reports of at least fifty people being sent into endless nightmares…" The woman said with a sigh as she looked out the window with Keiko to see the sky. Right now it was clear but they knew at any given moment it could turn black and the Dark Miasma would fall upon the land.

Keiko growled at the thought of that evil stuff that floated outside. Just floating above the road and carrying with it such an impure darkness. Thanks to the events years ago when she was a kid, this stuff appeared and is now threatening the land. Dark Miasma is a black, cloud like substance that appears in the sky randomly. It showed up years ago when her father tried to solve the mysteries that were going on.

His work however, was left void because of what happened to him…but Dr. Laever believes that Tsunayoshi Sawada did find the answer to this strange phenomenon and it is in Keiko's memories somewhere. Unfortunately, Keiko has her past completely scrambled all because of the person who started this…Fuji. Never will Keiko forgive Fuji, the person whose crimes started all of this. So now Keiko must work to find an answer to this as day by day her memories slowly recover. If the answer to all of this is truly in her memories then she really wishes it would come to her quicker.

For some reason Keiko is only remembering things slowly, yet vividly at the same time. She also somehow is able to know about events she shouldn't have known like how her deceased mother is visiting her father. That was all in the past, and events she shouldn't know about but does. Keiko ponders this and questions how it is all possible. It would appear that just like her father years ago, dreams and reality are affecting her too. This is all so strange and confusing to her…dreams, the mafia, Fuji, her father, her mothers, her sisters, and the Dark Miasma. What does this all mean? What's the point of this cursed DM causing people to go into nightmares of all things? That's when Keiko heard the sirens go off for the town to be cleansed. Luckily, the government is able to move the DM back into the sky and stall its return for a while. They have giant machines that zoom through the sky and suck it all up like a vacuum and then take it to the sky again where the DM will dissipate. Keiko sighed with relief; though she is immune to DM it doesn't mean she wants to be in the stuff.

Keiko was one of only three people that are known to be immune to the stuff completely. Apparently something her and her mother shared is what Dr. Laever told her. Her mother was the first to be immune to this stuff, and thankfully that passed down to her. So Keiko was free to move about the city regardless of whether or not it be cleansed. However, that limited the help of her respective guardians. Except for her "partner" whom she is forced to work with for the time being. The one guy she hated the most, which is why she is going to fly to him to punch him the face a few times. It's good to relieve some stress she thought. She's thinking too much and Keiko feared her brain might hurt.

Once the sirens went off and an announcement went off that said the city had been purged of the DM. Keiko quickly stormed out the door and smelled the fresh air. Namimori was a lot more beautiful when that DM stuff isn't around. Which fired Keiko up even more to save the day! To help those in need in this time of crisis for Japan! To…her stomach growled very loudly and she let out a loud unfeminine burp.

"Oh shoot…I'm really hungry. Now I really got to go see _him_ and then he can pay for my meal! I'll just use my good old fashioned womanly charms to seduce him into buying me as many burgers as I want! I knew having this fine body of mine would pay off! Thanks mom!" Keiko shouted to the whole world before she focused on herself now for a moment. She focused very hard, thinking of the one thing she wants to protect most with her dying will and then released it! She entered Hyper Dying Will Mode, the orange flame appearing on her forehead, and her gloves turning to metallic ones with XI engrave don the back of them.

"All right…it seems I can control this better now. Still have to stick to my five minute time limit though…well it won't take me long to get to where he is. He's in the same place all the time…" Keiko stated to herself before she took off flying into the air for the park she knew he would be at. The laziest, loneliest, and biggest loser in the world. He was her partner. He was unmotivated, uncaring, and completely lacking in his resolve to do anything with his life. He was Keiko's Sun Guardian, the successor to Ryohei Sasagawa who was Keiko's uncle.

Keiko found him in his usual lying down on a bench in the park. It was a park her father and mother Haru used to take her to a lot when she was young. A luscious green park with trees, lakes, rolling hills, and sakura trees. It was a beautiful place that Keiko absolutely loved! How could anyone be able to ignore being active in such a place? Then she glared over to him who was lying down on the bench lazily sleeping. She got mad as she stomped her way over to the bench and saw a picture book lying over his face.

"Seriously! You fall asleep reading something that actually has pictures? How much worse can you get you lazy bum…hey…are you listening to me? Hey Kioshi! Wake up!" Keiko raised her leg up with her foot right below his waist and stomped down hard on the poor boy. He up screaming in pain with his hands holding onto his family jewels as eh rolled off the bench in pain.

"Dammit Sawada! Why the Hell…you got to wake me up like that! Damn this hurts so much!" Kioshi stated loudly as he rolled around on the grass. But his cries gained no sympathy from Keiko who brushed some hair from the front of her face and rolled her eyes at him. She couldn't believe how weak and pathetic this guy was. She tried her hardest to make sure this fool couldn't reproduce anymore and make more losers like him but sadly it seems everything is still intact.

"Well I was going to try to wake up using my womanly assets but I figured I would be a good girl today!" Keiko said with her hands on her hip proudly with a smile. The boy then moved the book from his face to reveal that he looked dreadfully tired. Kioshi was a spiky, silver haired sixteen year old boy with an expressing that made you want to punch him in the face for no reason. He was always getting beat up and despite the fact he was well built. Being at the height of physical strength, even a five year old kicked his butt which Keiko did. He had clear blue eyes, a band aid on the bridge of his nose, and wrappings around his fists. He wore a yellow hoodie which covered his plain white t-shirt paired with some black jeans and black shoes.

Kioshi stared at Keiko hard for a good moment before saying, "What assets? You're as flat as a washboard…" Keiko then rose her foot up and drop kicked Kioshi into the ground head first! There were other people in the park who witnessed this obviously illegal crime taking place but they were used to it. Keiko proceeded to stomping on Kioshi's head many times to bury his head even deeper into the ground! "Let me say this….in as…few words….as possible! DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, AND DIE A THOSUAND MORE TIMES!" Keiko shouted before she let her foot up from Kioshi's head. He then slowly rose his head up and spat the dirt out of his mouth. Surprisingly he was still alive thanks to his amazing healing abilities, any damage done to him was healed instantaneously it seems thanks to his powerful Sun Flames.

"Pfft…pooey! What the Hell was that for Sawada?" Kioshi yelled at her as he sat up and rubbed his head.

"You just called me flat chested! I am at least a B-cup you know!" Keiko shouted back at him with a glare. Kioshi waved her comment off and said, "More like B for bad attempt at growing into a woman."

"Oh…BAD ATTEMPT? You're just asking to get pounded aren't you Kioshi? I been meaning to practice some new moves I learned from Reborn…perhaps I should demonstrate!?" Kioshi then began to crawl away like a spider on the ground in fear! However, Keiko jumped into the air after him and body slammed him. She then proceeded to beating Kisohi up senselessly as other families enjoyed picnics, flew kites, and watched the beautiful sky. As in completely trying not to witness Keiko injure this boy.

After a while Keiko sat up on the bench sighing in relief as she stretched out her arms with a yawn. "Ah! You always know how to make me feel better Kioshi!" Keiko said with a smile before Kioshi painfully got himself up on the bench and from the corners of his eyes looked at her.

"All you did was beat me up for four hours…" He mumbled.

"Four hours well spent!" Keiko stated back to him in a matter-of-fact tone.

"For you and not me," He said rubbing his painful and sore body.

"Yeah…so?" Keiko said with a confused look.

Kioshi sighed before saying, "I want a new job…" However, Keiko laughed as she patted him on the back strongly and practically broke his spine as she did. She said Kioshi was such a funny person and always knew how to be the perfect dummy. Kioshi rolled his eyes and looked off into the distance.

"Whatever Sawada, this is precisely the reason why you can't get a boyfriend. You beat up any guy you meet! At this rate we're just going to have you switch teams and find you a nice girlfriend named Steve," Kioshi said bluntly which made Keiko grasp her heart painfully.

"G-girlfriend?! No I like boys! Don't say things like that! I haven't given up on finding a boyfriend yet! Trust me! I just have to find a durable guy…" Keiko said pouting.

"Durability shouldn't be a trait you look for in guys!" Kioshi yelled at her.

"And D cups shouldn't be the _only _thing you look for in girls!" Keiko yelled back at Kioshi who smirked at her as he put a hand under his chin and smiled cockily.

"Hmph! It's called having exceptionally high standards! I look for the perfect woman, one who is sweet, caring, and gentle! She is also beautiful, bodacious, and BOOTYFUL! Basically everything you're not Sawada," Kioshi said bluntly again. Keiko then punched him in the face, not hard enough to knock him off the bench though. She felt all the women in the world were telling her to do so at that moment.

"And that's why you don't have a girlfriend! Hmph!" Keiko said with her legs crossed over the, arms folded, and eyes looking away from Kioshi who figured he should keep his mouth closed otherwise Keiko would throw him into an ice cream truck again. He barely managed to get out of that situation with the cops. He was just curious about the kind of underwear she had on was all.

Kioshi then looked at Keiko who now drew her attention to some birds that flew in front of them. She was so focused on them that it made Kioshi think it is only moments like these when she is truly gentle. A beautiful and blessed girl in this world that is suffering because of the DM. He was mesmerized by how she is so filled with life when some people have completely lost their way. Even with the terrible things that happened in her past, much of which she can barely even remember. She still finds the strength each day to smile as beautifully as that. She is too good for this world Kioshi thought. But she's the only person that can save this world; she is the Eleventh boss of the Vongola, his boss, and his best friend. Well she was his only friend…and only female acquaintance willing to get close to him as most have a restraining order on him. He was so caught up in her beauty that he was barely able to catch himself and stop his staring.

Keiko then turned to him with an excited smile and pointed out the birds to him. 'Look Kioshi! Have you ever seen the birds get so close like this before! It's amazing!" Keiko said with a big smile that nearly broke Kioshi's heart. He wanted to tell her something sweet, something plausible, but only this came out.

"Well if all animals weren't afraid of you then maybe you wouldn't have to act like a little kid over some birds," Kioshi said to Keiko who pouted and glared at him.

"You always got ruin my dreams don't you? One day I will have a pet that won't run away from me!" Keiko stated with her fist in the air proudly.

"Your pets didn't run away! Heck your goldfish killed themselves and-" Kioshi stopped himself when he saw Keiko's eyes become beady and pure. As if they were drawn by a Shoujo artist and they looked into his very soul! "T-they what…?" Keiko said in a child like voice.

Kioshi quickly tried to cover it up before she goes unstable and blows up the whole park! "I mean…they went to fishy land like I told you! They're still on vacation you know!" Kioshi said as he looked away from Keiko with a guilty look. Keiko looked at for a moment fiercely before she smiled at him.

"Oh of course! Mr. and Ms. Fish are just on vacation! Though it has been ten years…I'm sure they're having fun! Right Kioshi!" Keiko said to him with that innocent look in her smile. Kioshi nodded his head slowly with an exaggerated sense of relief. He felt the fish were safer than he was if Keiko ever went ballistic! But he knew that was because Keiko couldn't deal with losing anyone else in her life. He saw the talk of her pets going away reminded her of the people that went away in her life. Making it silent between the two of them for a moment.

"Hey…Kioshi. What do you think happens to those people that leave us forever? Do you think they are still able to remember us? To think about us wherever they may be? Where do they even go for that matter…?" Keiko said in a low voice which surprised Kioshi but not so much. He knew Keiko really came here to confide in him like she always does. Beating him up was her way of venting all the negative feelings so he gladly allows her to do it. Any pain he feels is nothing to the pain she has felt. Kioshi then thought about this for a moment.

"Hmm…I wonder…I would like to think they wherever they may be. That they are happy and will always think about us. Because people don't go anywhere when they disappear, they live on forever in our hearts. As long as you never forget them always hold your love for them in your hearts. Then they can never disappear Keiko, no one will ever leave you. I know I won't, not now…not ever," Kioshi said to Keiko who looked at him with tears in her eyes. She then embraced Kioshi with her arms wrapped around him and cried in his chest. Kioshi put his arms around her and patted her on the back.

"Stupid…" He thought, "She was trying to be so strong again! Now she has no choice but to cry…dammit. She shouldn't have to cry…I know she has to but dammit…dammit dammit! Her tears…are wasted on this world. But I swear to you Keiko…I will protect you! I will help you save this world, and you can live your life happily. Especially before I disappear…as I don't have a lot of time for this world…"

Keiko then pulled away from Kioshi and wiped away her tears. She then stood up from the bench and was silent for a moment. Kioshi knew what she was thinking before she even said it. He stood up and flexed his muscles, punching the palm of his hand with his fist.

"So what's on today's agenda boss? Are we going to ask around the people to see what they know, beat up some thugs trying to take advantage of the chaos by DM, or perhaps we're going to take revenge on more lingerie stores by stealing all the customer's bras again?" Kioshi said with a smirk as he nudged Keiko playfully. Keiko looked to him with a smile and put her hands on her hip.

"Hmf! Of course we're going to do all that and more today Kioshi! Today I'm feeling even more Supertastical than before! This must be my super week! But first you're treating to me all the burgers I want!" Keiko stated with fire in her eyes. Kioshi sighed with a hand over his head.

"And by all the burgers you want, you actually mean the entire store's stock. You already made McRonalds go out of business in Japan alone! How many more franchises do you plan to ruin?" Kioshi said as they began walking off together.

"What can I say? A girl has got to eat! I got to eat a lot of meat!" Keiko said as she rubbed her growling tummy.

"Oh I see, you think this will hope you grow bigger breasts! I saw the magazines in your room! What was it? _Bigger Bustier Think Better?_" Kioshi said which caused Keiko's face to become completely read in embarrassment and fury.

"That's it! You're getting a seismic toss right into an ice cream truck!" Keiko stated as she spun her arm around ready to attack. Kioshi backed away from her in fear.

"Oh please no! I'm going to get sick if I go back in there! Please Keiko spare me! Ahh!" Kioshi began running as Keiko chased him through Namimori. Even though currently the situation can be bleak, there can be some pure and fun moments in the world. Keiko had to become the mafia boss and succeed her father, but at least she has someone very close to her that was willing to aid her. She had to take care of the problems in the future just as her father had to take care of the problems in the past. That's what she began to realize a dream is like. A place where the past and future can connect, a place where anything can happen.  
Ten Years Ago

"Keiko was having fun with the boy who would succeed Onii-chan. I am amazed to see that in the future she grows up to be such a fine woman. I'm glad she can be happy even though she was forced to become the boss. I only hope that this future I am seeing…won't have to happen quite like this. If this future…really is true…then must do something to stop it here in the present, Keiko's past! I will save my family and friends! Keiko…you must do what you can from where you are…and I will do what I can here…" Tsuna wrote in the back of his journal before he got up from his desk. He looked over to see Kyoko sitting quietly and thinking about something Tsuna had just asked her.

"Who am I you ask me Tsuna? Isn't it obvious…I'm the woman you want and need. And I am going to prove it to you…why don't you and I go have some fun with Haru then? Let's see which of you truly want more…" Kyoko said with a smirk as she glared at Tsuna who was worried about what she had planned…


End file.
